


In Your Place

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "What a drag, fine, I promise I won't say anything," his lips twitched. "But that doesn't mean I don't have an idea." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 8





	In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: I reckon, and I don't know why exactly, but I think the Hyuga might have given Lee and Tenten a hard time when Neji first joined their team, and I really don't have a reason for this but it's just a random thought I had!
> 
> Anyway, that combined with the fact I'm in the middle of another [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] story, created this wee cheeky one shot!
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Prejudice. Three Way Kissing Scene.

He was having tea with Ino, Tenten and Shino; it was originally supposed to be his own team but Choji had been called for a mission the previous day. They had found Tenten aimlessly wandering when himself and Ino had started heading to the cafe and Shino was actually leaving the cafe with his father when Tenten had stolen him and shoved back through the door making Ino laugh.

Everything was going well until Tenten broke off laughing suddenly and her smile, shoulders and head all dropped at once.

"What?" Ino asked startled at the weapons user's sudden change. "What happened?"

"Hyuga branch council members," Tenten muttered and the other three members of the table looked where she raised her eyes to.

A group of older Hyugas had just sat down at an empty table in the cafe and they were, unnervingly enough, all glaring openly at their brown haired friend.

"How do you know which Hyuga are branch council members?" Shino asked and it was a very good question.

"When they reported me and Lee to the Hokage for insubordination only a few months after getting our headbands," she told them somehow curling more into herself. "Those aren't exactly faces you forget."

Ino looked furious and Shikamaru felt his own blood boil. "They did _what_?!"

"The Hokage knew it was crap," Tenten explained her face grave. "It was almost like he saw it coming. I think he put Neji in a team with non clan members on purpose; different perspective on life kind of thing."

That didn't make Shikamaru feel any better; if any thing it made him angrier.

"The council members didn't like how much time Neji was spending with us apparently," Tenten rubbed her neck before shooting them an awkward smile. "'Straying him from the Hyuga path' I think were their exact words."

"What assholes," Ino hissed and he couldn't agree more.

"They said a bunch of stuff about how non-clan members shouldn't get involved with clan members because they don't understand. They said that Lee and I should;" she seemed to swallow something stuck in her throat particularly nasty. "Should _'learn our place'_."

"What assholes!" Ino hissed again. The blonde suddenly grabbed Tenten's hand looking pleading. "You know we aren't like that right? The Yamanakas I mean."

"Or the Aburame," Shino added.

"Or the Naras," he added.

Tenten smiled. "Honestly guys I know it's just them. I'm fine it's just-" Shikamaru saw Tenten grip Ino's still held fingers lightly. "It took Lee and I awhile to learn it _wasn't_ every clan you know?"

"Have they given you any trouble recently?" Shino asked and there was a note in his voice that Shikamaru had never heard before.

The weapons mistress gave a rather feeble shake of her head.

"No; but they do insist on glaring at me whenever I'm at the compound with Hinata; I don't think they like a non clan member like myself hanging out with their heir." Tenten pulled a face indicating she didn't _think_ that, she _knew_ that, and knew it well. "Or, just, whenever they see me."

"Like right now," the Nara summed.

She was right. From the table they sat at they all had a perfect unrestricted view to glare full force at her.

He hated that old fashioned clan vs non clan way of thinking. No one born in the last two decades thought that crap anymore and where did a bunch of aged, nobodies get the gall to talk down to Tenten and Lee like that? About simply being around clan members, or a clan heir? It was stuck up clan members like them that gave the family driven and affection filled clans a bad name. Well wouldn't they just love if-

"Oh no."

Shikamaru turned to her. "What?"

"That's your planning face," she started pointing a finger at him with a warning look. "Do _not_ say _anything_ Shikamaru, I _beg_ you."

"What a drag, fine, I promise I won't say anything," his lips twitched. "But that doesn't mean I don't have an idea."

"Oh I love it when you have a plan!" Ino gushed from opposite him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Tenten is about to insult you," Shikamaru said his plan solidifying in his mind. "And then you're going to stomp off angry."

Tenten beside him blinked, confused. "I'm going to do what?"

"Pretend to insult Ino," his eyes then flicked to his blonde friend. "And then storm off, and make it obvious."

"I _better_ be told what happens later!" Ino whispered before looking at the other girl throwing her a wink. "Go on Tenten; insult me!" It said a lot about Ino that she trusted him enough to not ask questions and she simply went along with his plans.

Tenten seemed to trust him and his instructions as well, because she pretended to glare at Ino before flicking her wrist out in her direction. "I _hate_ that you're so _beautiful_ Ino," Tenten then made her head do a sarcastic looking tilt while she glared again.

"Well _I_ hate the same about _you_ ," Ino said before letting her jaw drop and letting her tea cup slam on the table. She stood then letting her cushion fall to the floor for an extra punch before vigorously stomping her way out of the cafe.

Shikamaru could see the Hyuga clan members look disgusted at Tenten before muttering amongst themselves. They were already rattling themselves up. Perfect. This was almost too easy.

"And just _what_ was that supposed to achieve?" Shino asked, setting his own cup of tea down.

"We're not done yet."

Shikamaru took a second to place his arm gently around Tenten's shoulders, and he felt her still slightly, before taking a sip of his tea.

With his tea cup still at his lips he spoke again. "Undo your collar Shino, and pull down your hood. I want them to be able to see who you are."

"Why?"

"What a drag Shino," he felt his lips pull in a smirk. "You'll see."

Shino did as he was asked; pulling down his green hood before undoing his black collar and pulling the collar open further. Shikamaru lowered his cup when Shino's face was free to see.

"Come sit beside Tenten and follow my lead," he lowered his cup then and used his newly free hand to turn Tenten on her cushion more towards him. She followed willingly but gave him a smile in question.

"What are you planning?"

He lowered his arm and pulled on her hands with both of his, indicating that she should shuffle towards him slightly to close the gap between them, she did exactly that and the Nara saw Shino settle behind her, placing his arm on the table, almost entrapping her between them. Perfect.

Shikamaru ducked his head and placed a long kiss to the base of her neck making her jump in her seat and her breath hitch.

"Shika," she breathed in return. "What are you-?"

She cut off when he started mapping a trail up one side of her neck.

"If they don't like you spending time with clans."

In his peripheral he saw the hive user run his fingers along the other side of her neck in a long loving caress; he was starting the play along; he always knew Shino learned quickly; he actually felt Tenten shiver.

"They aren't going to like you spending time with the Aburames and the Naras."

He licked the shell of her ear and she gasped when Shino started copying his previous movements of peppering her neck with kisses.

"And if they don't like you hanging out with clan heirs especially."

Tenten let out a whine as Shino continued on her neck and he moved to drag his lips over her cheekbone, her eyelids sliding closed at the sensual movement.

"Then;" he spoke, never letting his lips break contact with her skin as he worked his way back down to the base of her neck and her eyes opened again, although now half clouded in arousal. "If the _heirs_ to both the Nara and the Aburame started _making out_ _with you_ in front of them."

He took a hold of one of her hands and he saw her other reach behind her, over her shoulder, to fist itself in Shino's hair, he even saw her pull on the brown locks slightly.

"Well;" he nipped her skin making her gasp again. "Wouldn't _that_ just rub them the wrong way?" She sighed when his tongue came out to tend to the abused flesh.

Shikamaru moved to her ear again and he pushed his tongue into her ear canal, making her squirm in her seat.

" _Shika_!" She whispered, but probably louder than she meant to; from the angle his head was at, he took a quick look and, yes, the Hyuga were still their captive audience, looking both stunned and appalled.

He heard Shino chuckle lightly. "You make an excellent point Shikamaru."

"Shi-Shino," Tenten giggled airily with a stutter.

"Yes Tenten?" The Aburame asked as he trailed his lips along the side of her throat.

"Your hands are so _soft_ ," she giggled again and Shikamaru saw her move her hand from his hair to cover the hand Shino had just run along her stomach just under the hem of her top. He saw her body twitch as she released another half gasp half giggle. "It tic-tickles!"

Tenten's gasp cut off when Shikamaru placed his own hand under her top to rest on her hip, his thumb swiping over her hipbone.

"And how does my hand feel?" He couldn't stop himself from whispering.

He saw Tenten grin cheekily. "Not as soft as Shino's," almost as a punishment to him she turned her head fully to the side and placed a peck on the Aburame's lips.

He bit her neck again and dug his thumb nail into her hip in retaliation; making her hiss.

Shino playfully 'tutted' at him. "You should play nice Shikamaru; why? Because it's rude not too."

He saw Tenten laugh silently before smiling at him; she nudged his nose upwards with her own before she planted a kiss to his lips like she was playfully apologising for her teasing.

Shikamaru felt himself smirk as he kissed the corner of her mouth after; and he made a show of raising the hand he had previously captured half in the air and intertwining their fingers. He felt Tenten squeeze his fingers back affectionately.

He used his nose to push her chin upwards so her head fell back against Shino's shoulder. She let out a pleasant hum when the insect tamer placed several pecks to her cheek and jaw but it turned into a harsh intake of breath when the shadow user bit her throat.

He heard a large amount of chairs scrapping the floor behind him and when he turned his head slightly, still keeping his face buried in Tenten's throat; he smirked when he saw their audience leaving, speaking in angry whispers to each other and throwing dirty looks their way at the same time.

When the group of Hyuga were out of sight he heard and felt Tenten erupt into laughter.

"Oh my Kami! I can't believe you two did that!"

"That was entertaining," Shino breathed with a light chuckle and Shikamaru felt himself grin.

"So, according to them, you've insulted the Yamanaka and seduced the Nara and the Aburame all in one afternoon," Shikamaru shrugged with a small grin. "It's a drag but if they're going to talk anyway, give them something to talk about, right?"

"You've had a busy day Tenten," Shino added and the two boys shared a smirk.

"You two are too cool," she pulled on both their arms so she could half hug both of them at the same time. "Guess the next round of tea is on me!"

"Is that all our affection is worth Tenten? You could at least buy us dinner."

At Shino's question Tenten tilted her head to look over her shoulder at the Aburame and her jaw dropped, even as she still looked amused, and Shikamaru laughed.


End file.
